Turning Back the Hands of Time
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: It couldn't be just wasn't possible.Oh,but it e Justice League was dead. Note-NOT like the episode "Failsafe"!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Don't own YJ.

Here's a new fanfic from your's truly! I've thought about this for a while and have decided to publish it! Hope you enjoy and review!

**Prologue**

_They couldn't believe what had just happened. _

_They could have sworn that it was some kind of illusion or dream._

_But they had the proof right in front of them._

_They had the videos to prove it._

_They had the images burned into their eyes, unable to forget what they had seen._

_They could hear the laughter of the villains and their nasty comments._

_They could hears the cries of American citizens who now knew what happened._

_Young Justice couldn't believe this was happening, their denial strong._

_THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!_

_It just couldn't! _

_But it was._

_The Justice League was dead._

**A/N-** Like it? I'll update the next chapter if I get five reviews! I know it's short but that's why it's called a prologue. :p


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- STILL don't own YJ.

Thanks to all that reviewed! Now that I recieved the five reviews that I wanted, I will present chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy! . . . And review . . . Oh and this story's beginning may be a little confusing.

Note- Someone said that this fanfic sounds like Failsafe. I never watched that episode. Just thought I would clear that up.

**Chapter 1**

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League's Watch-Tower_**

Batman was in a bad mood.

Flash had just announced that he had a sidekick now. The Justice League congratulated him, happy that now he would busy keeping an eye on his sidekick and not annoying them. This made Batman angry. When they found out about Robin (yes, when they FOUND OUT), they had scolded him about it. They had gone on and on about how Robin was too young. But now with Flash, they're CONGRATULATING him?

The Justice League stiffened. They could feel Batman glaring at them.

"Batman, why are you glaring at us?" Superman asked, being the only one who was stupid enough to ask.

Batman's glare grew more powerful. "Nothing."

Superman sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a flash of light.

The Justice League shielded their eyes and when the light subsided, they turned their heads to see two teenagers in their living room. Their mouths hung open. How did those kids get in here?

"Who are you?" Batman asked, taking a step towards the intruders.

"Hi, Batman. What year is it?" the red-haired boy asked, helping the other intruder up.

Batman didn't reply so Superman answered the boy's question instead.

"2008. Why?"

The boy ignored Superman's question and turned to his friend.

"Looks like we went back a little too far," he said, glancing around, "Hey, where's Robin? He said that he was coming so where the heck is he?"

Batman and the Justice League stared at the teenagers in surprise. They knew Robin? But how?

"How do you know Robin?" Batman asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

The two teenagers rolled their eyes. "Because we're friends with him."

Batman frowned. Robin hadn't mentioned any teenage friends.

"But-" Batman started to say but was cut off by the blonde teenager.

"Well, we're not friends with him YET, is what Kid Flash meant to say."

The Justice League jumped in surprise. Kid Flash? As in Flash's new sidekick?

"Artemis! They weren't suppose to know our names! It could mess up the time line!" said the boy who was apparently called Kid Flash.

Now the Justice League was really confused.

Time line?

What the heck did that mean?

"Explain," Batman said to the two teenagers, his Bat-Glare on full power.

They glanced at each other. What were they suppose to do now? Robin had strict instructions to not explain anything without him there. They gulped as they considered their options.

Tick off Batman.

Or.

Tick off Robin.

Which was worse?

That was just it.

They didn't know.

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

"So is it possible, Zatanna?" Robin asked her, his nerves going haywire from the events of the past two weeks.

Zatanna nodded. "Yes but it's risky. You might end up in the time you want or when dinosaurs ruled the earth. Or even before that."

Young Justice grew uneasy as they listened to Zatanna's words. Were they willing to take that chance?

. . . . Yes, they were.

They nodded when Robin turned to look at them. Robin turned back to Zatanna and spoke.

"How much time will you need?"

Zatanna thought for a moment. "It depends on long you're there so anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

Robin nodded, taking in this information.

"Won't she need someone to protect her while she's doing it?" M'gann asked, that question just now occurring to her.

Robin frowned. How could he forgotten that? Too much on my plate, he thought to himself.

"Seeing as Superman and Martian Manhunter can't know about M'gann and Superboy, they'll stay here along with Aqualad," he said.

The team nodded. Robin was right. M'gann and Superboy were the most obvious choices. They could protect Zatanna and Aqualad who was in a slight coma.

Robin sighed. If Aqualad wasn't in that stupid coma, he could have helped Robin out. But apparently, Aqualad thought he was expendable.

If only he knew that he wasn't.

"Then let's do this," Robin said.

**A/N- **How was that? Interesting? I hope so! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Yes! I've managed to cross into a parallel universe where I own YJ! XD Yay! . . . What? I didn't cross in that universe? T^T

I'm glad you all reviewed! Please keep doing it! You don't have to say much. Just a simple "nice job" is fine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note- Be sure to thank RobinIsAwesome for talking me into updating again today.

**Chapter 2**

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice Watch-Tower_**

Artemis and Kid Flash were sitting on a couch across from Batman, Superman and Flash. The other Justice League members had to go fight their villains. This made their job of explaining things less stressful for Artemis and Kid Flash.

Not.

"So . . . are you really Kid Flash?" Flash asked, taking in the fact that the teenager had red hair like Wally.

Kid Flash nodded. Flash, seeing his nod, smiled big.

"Okay then. How's my favorite nephew?" Flash asked, believing the teenager.

Kid Flash snorted. "I'm your only nephew, Uncle Barry."

Artemis elbowed Kid Flash, causing him to draw his attention towards her.

"What was that for?"

Artemis glared at him. "You know that they can't know who we are! Robin said-"

Kid Flash cut her off. "I know but you were the one to say my name, not me."

She glared at him. He returned the glare. Watching them talk, Flash and Superman chuckled. Batman remained silent, thinking about this situation. If they were truly from the future, why were they here? Why send two teenagers when you could send one of the Justice League members?

Why?

A flash of light interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to the left to see another teenager who was dressed in black in red. Batman's eyes locked on the symbol on the boy's left side of his chest.

It was a R.

Robin.

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

"Rob, are you sure that you should go? With your . . . condition and all, wouldn't it-" Kid Flash said but was cut off by Robin.

"I'm going, Kid Flash. If I don't go, how will you convince Batman that you're telling the truth?"

Kid Flash sighed. Robin was right. Of course he was. When was he not? But that didn't mean that Kid Flash wouldn't keep an eye on him.

With that in mind, Kid Flash jumped in the time warp with Artemis and Robin backing him up.

**A/N-** Short, I know but you guys wanted another chapter. I hope you liked it and PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Hmmm . . . I wonder . . . Do I own YJ?

I love the reviews! XD They inspire me SO much! I just thought that I'd point out what Kid Flash said last chapter. He mentioned something about Robin's condition . . . I wonder what that means. :) Please review after reading! Oh and there's a little humor because I don't want this to be too depressing.

Note 1- . . . . I had to google to see if it was Two-Face or Two-Faced . . . It turned out to be Two-Face. Ha ha. Funny, right?

Note 2- Please stop by my other fanfics! They're YJ!

Note 3- Roy won't be in this.

**Chapter 3**

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League Watch-Tower_**

Kid Flash spoke first.

"Robin! Where have you been?"

Robin gestured to the blood on his hero outfit. "See this blood?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

Robin cackled. "Let's just say that Two-Face doesn't have just two faces anymore."

Artemis and Kid Flash shivered.

"I don't know who's creepier. Robin or The Joker," Artemis muttered to herself.

Robin ignored her comment and sat next to Kid Flash.

Needless to say, Superman and Flash were speechless. THIS was the future Robin? Batman, on the other hand, noticed how Robin didn't move his left arm. His eyes narrowed. What happened?

"So, Kid Flash, going to tell me what you guys did wrong?" Robin said.

"I didn't do anything wrong! It was Artemis! She mentioned my name! I didn't do anything!" Kid Flash said defensively, pointing at Artemis.

Artemis glared at Kid Flash. "Oh really? What about mentioning my name, Kid Idiot?"

Kid Flash fumed. "It's Kid FLASH, not idiot!"

Superman glanced at Robin. "Do they do this all the time?"

Robin sighed. "Yes. But that's only because they're madly in love with other."

Kid Flash and Artemis choked on Robin's words. In love? IN LOVE? MADLY IN LOVE?

"NO, WE'RE NOT! DON'T GO SPREADING RUMORS, ROBIN!" they said in unison, blushing furiously.

Robin shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Are you really Robin?" Batman asked, interrupting Kid Flash and Artemis.

Robin nodded. "Want me to prove it?"

Batman didn't say anything. Robin knew his answer was though.

It was yes.

Robin slipped on his right glove with some difficulty and took off the gold band on his finger. He laid it on the table in front of Batman.

"There's my proof," Robin said, staring at Batman.

Batman was surprised. It was his father's ring, the ring that he was wearing RIGHT NOW. He had been thinking about giving it to Dick as a way to ask him if he would like Bruce to adopt him.

"You gave to me as a way to ask me if I would like to have you adopt me. Obviously, I said yes," Robin said, picking up the ring and slipping it back on.

Batman inwardly smiled. Dick said yes or at least, he would say yes.

"I thought Robin was your son," Superman said, turning to look at Batman.

"Ditto," Flash said.

Kid Flash and Artemis nodded in agreement.

Batman glared. "He IS my son."

Robin smiled. He loved it when Bruce said that. He made him feel like he truly had a family again.

Which he did.

Just not a blood-related one.

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

Young Justice were shocked.

The Justice League was dead.

How could they be dead?

How could BATMAN be DEAD?

Robin hadn't said a word since they found out that Batman was also dead. He just stared at a wall, oblivious to everything around him. The others couldn't help him though. They were too busy with their own grief.

M'gann was crying in her room with Superboy holding, stroking her hair. Superboy didn't know how to deal with the news.

Was he suppose to sad?

Was he suppose to be happy?

Or was he suppose to regret not having the chance to have a relationship with Superman?

He didn't know. He was confused about human emotions.

Aqualad was silently crying in the privacy of his room. His king was dead. DEAD. How could this be? Aqualad smothered a sob. What were they suppose to do now?

Kid Flash was running circles around the world, hoping to somehow turn back time and stop the Justice League tradegy. But he couldn't. Hot tears ran down his face. Why? Why did they have to die?

WHY?

Kid Flash sobbed. If only he could turn back time . . .

Artemis was crying in her room. She had just lost her "uncle", the man who knew her past but took her on as a sidekick anyway. Her tears dropped onto her pillow. It just wasn't fair! Why did the good guys always have to be the ones to die?

That question had no answer.

Robin wasn't just staring at the wall like everyone thought he was. He was thinking about how this could some kind of trick or something but he had seen the videos.

It was real.

It really happened.

The Justice League was dead.

Batman was dead.

His dad was dead.

Robin swallowed his sobs. He could grief later. Right now he had to work on taking down the Injustice League. They were the ones who had done it. They were the ones who had lured the Justice League into a trap that they could never escape from.

They had managed to get something that was a weakness to every superhero and had molded it together to make The Island. The Island had traps for every hero and they had made sure that they would die the instant they fell into it so another hero couldn't help them.

And it worked.

Robin punched a hole into the wall.

IT HAD FREAKING WORKED!

Why did it have to work?

Robin took a deep breath. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that the Injustice League paid.

With their lives.

**A/N-** Yeah, how the Injustice League managed to kill the Justice League is kind of out there. I couldn't think of anything else . . . Anyway, hope you review! I made it as long as I could.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- . . . . T^T I don't feel like saying it.

Sorry for making you wait. I took a short break because I went to go see "Real Steel" (which was AWESOME!) and I feel like crap. So if I don't update, it's because I'm laying in my bed and moaning. BTW-I love the reviews! I hope you all keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter. I got TWENTY reviews under 24 hours! I'm so happy! ^.^

Note- I know you guys don't know a lot of what happened before they went to the past but that's the point. It'll keep you reading.

**Chapter 4**

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League Watch Tower_**

Kid Flash and Artemis were nodding off, having not slept for two days straight.

"Why don't you guys go to sleep? I'll wake you up when it's time to leave," Robin suggested.

They shook their heads.

"It wouldn't be fair. You haven't slept in a week. If anyone should sleep, it's you," Kid Flash said sleepily.

Superman and Flash stared at Robin in awe. THEY could barely stay up one day. How did the kid do it?

Batman locked his eyes on Robin. "Go get changed and sleep in my room."

"But I haven't explained-" Robin started but was cut off by Batman.

"That can wait till morning. Just go to sleep."

Robin smiled. "Haven't heard that in a while . . ."

Batman said nothing about what Robin had said till he was sure that the teenagers were out of hearing range.

"I don't think we're alive in the future."

Batman's statement startled Superman and Flash. They weren't alive? How was that possible? Who could possibly be able to kill ALL OF THEM?

Batman glanced at them. "They haven't mentioned us in the future at all. Don't you find that strange?"

Superman and Flash shared a look. If they were dead in the future, who was taking care of their villains?

**_Year: 2012, Location: The Bat-Cave_**

Robin hadn't slept in three days.

He was too busy with Gotham's villains, other villains and trying to find the Injustice League. He had two villains in mind that he wanted to kill.

Two-Face and Poison Ivy.

He would have gone for The Joker but Batman had managed to kill him before he died.

Robin glanced up from his keyboard and looked at the chair next to him. That's where Alfred had sat when he told him that Bruce was dead. It had shocked Alfred so much that he had a heart attack and died. Robin smiled sadly. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that Bruce would die of old age, he thought to himself.

Now Robin was all alone.

Again.

**-Five Days Later-**

Robin had managed to kill Poison Ivy.

But not without a price.

**A/N- **Short, I know but I saw the cliffhanger. I couldn't resist. -_- Anyway, I hope you guys keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Yeah, I totally own Young Justice. Totally.

I'm trying hard to update everyday but then I get distracted by anime, manga, books, fanfiction and YouTube . . . Anyway, I know you guys are wondering why Robin would feel the need to kill Poison Ivy and Two-Face and you get to find out why in just mere moments. :) Hehe! I think you guys will understand after you read this chapter. ^.^ Did I mention how much I love torturing heros in my fanfics? What? I didn't? Oh well. You know now. Oh and if anyone seems OOC, I DID IT ON PURPOSE. If you read my other fanfics, you know that I like messing around with their personalities.

Note- The _italics_ is Robin's dream.

Warning 1- . . . . I hate what I made happen to Batman. I hated killing him off along with the Justice League . . . . T^T But it had to be done.

Warning 2- You'll probably end up hating me after this chapter . . .

Question 1- Do you guys think that I'm female or male? No reason why I want know. I'm just curious.

Question 2- Is anyone confused about what's going on in the year 2012? If you are, tell me when you review and I'll explain.

Question 3- Does my rambling at the beginning annoy you?

**Chapter 5**

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

Robin was fighting the urge to cry.

Why?

Because he had just seen the video clip of Batman's death.

His HORRIBLE death.

Robin gritted his teeth. Why did they have to do THAT? Why couldn't it been some stupid trap with sharks or something? Why did it have to be THAT?

Robin let his head hit the keyboard, the scene replaying in his head. Batman had managed to last for a while till the Joker had said that they had Robin and if he didn't surrend, he would slit Robin's throat. Of course they didn't have him and Batman knew that.

But then they showed him Robin's damaged body.

But that had been a robot with insides that LOOKED real.

But Batman had been too angry (and worried) to notice.

Robin hit the desk. Why did Batman have to love him so freaking much? Why couldn't he have not loved him and thus saving his life?

Why did Batman have to care?

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have died.

Robin closed his eyes, the image of Batman fighting the Joker and Two-Face at the same time and winning playing upon the inside of his eyelids.

But Batman hadn't known that Poison Ivy had her plants just behind, readying to strike.

And they DID strike as Batman killed the Joker.

That didn't kill Batman though.

The plant's poison was slowly killing him, the pain unbearable.

What happened after that, Robin didn't know.

He didn't have to courage to finish the video.

But he did know that Batman was dead, forever out of his reach.

Robin smothered a sob. He couldn't let his grief take over now. He had to be strong to get revenge for Batman's death. No, this wasn't Tony Zucco again. All Zucco had done was CAUSE his parents' deaths (which still made him angry) but his parents' deaths hadn't been slow. It had been fast.

But Batman's death hadn't been.

It had been slow as possible.

Robin sat up and turned off the computer. He was going to the Bat-Cave to see if he could find Poison Ivy and Two-Face. Leaving without saying good bye, he left to go tell Alfred of what had happened.

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League Watch-Tower_**

_Robin was running as fast as he could, dodging Poison Ivy's attacks. He was panting now, his energy slowly fading. He was too tired to keep up with all this fighting, much too tired._

_That was why Aqualad got hurt._

_Aqualad had followed him. Robin didn't know how Aqualad had known where he was going but that didn't matter._

_Because of what happens next._

_As one of Poison Ivy's plants took a shot at Robin, Aqualad had seen it coming and shoved Robin out of the way. He took it hard in his gut and collapsed. That enabled Robin to surprise Poison Ivy with a quick stake to her heart. _

_But before she died, she said, "Now without me, both of you will die."_

_Robin stared at her, her last words echoing in his mind._

_What did she mean?_

_Noticing a stinging sensation in his left palm, he glanced down at it. His eyes locked on a small scratch. Where had it come from?_

_Robin shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He had to get Aqualad to Mount Justice. Robin walked over to Aqualad and picked him, calling for the Bat-Mobile._

_Within mere minutes, he had managed to get Aqualad to Mount Justice before Aqualad fell into a coma. Determined to save his friend, Robin took a sample of blood from Aqualad and examined it. _

_What he would find would send him on a race against time._

Robin shot up, shifting into a fighting stance only to find that it was only Kid Flash.

"Sheesh, I can't even wake you up anymore. You're jumpier than a kangeroo," he joked.

Robin snorted and shook his head. "Whatever. I take it that Batman wants to know why we're here?"

Kid Flash nodded. "I think he was concerned that you were slipping into a coma seeing as you've been sleeping for sixteen hours."

Robin stiffened. What Kid Flash had just said hit a nerve. A very sensitive nerve. Robin shook it off. He was going to fix it. He was going to fix everything.

Even if it was going to cost him his life.

Or what was left of it anyway.

**A/N-** You hate me. I get it. Anyway, I hope you review! This chapter was 1,117 words long! :) I'm trying hard to make them longer. Oh and is that a cliffhanger? I tried my best to not make it a cliffhanger.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ!

When you review, tell me if you rather have long chapters updated every four-seven days with no cliffhangers (I'll TRY to write no more cliffhangers) or short chapters like every day-two days with cliffhangers. I don't really care either way. Please review! If you don't review, I won't know when to update!Anyway, enjoy this . . . short chapter. Sorry but I wanted to give you guys something right now and I only had like an hour . . .

Note-I'm female. You all guessed right.

Note 2- You won't see much of the year 2012. I wanted to explain what Robin found out first.

Note 3- Science is my worst subject so don't be excepting science terms for what Robin found.

Note 4- I'm not going to explain every little detail of the blood sample because when I see blood, I faint. And just thinking about it makes me feel dizzy.

**Chapter 6**

**_Year: 2008, Location: The Bat-Cave_**

Robin couldn't believe what he had discovered.

Well, actually, he COULD; he just didn't want to.

Because it meant he and Aqualad had a time limit.

A very SMALL time limit.

Seven hours.

Four hundred twenty minutes.

Twenty-five thousand, two hundred seconds.

He only had that long to find a cure.

Even Batman couldn't do that.

Robin shook his head. He couldn't think negative. He had to find a cure and fast. Or him and Aqualad wouldn't live much longer.

Robin leaned down to examine the blood sample. It didnt' look right. It had little leaves and thorns surrounding the blood cell. Robin's face brightened up a bit. He knew what this was! Batman had made a cure for it a long time ago. Robin sighed in relief but stopped when he noticed something weird about the thorns.

It didn't look like normal thorns.

They looked like machines.

That was NOT good.

**_Five Hours Later_**

He had managed to find a way to slow down the process, injecting a mixture of chemicals to make his heart beat slow as possible.

But it would only give him seven days.

Seven days.

Then he would die.

And so would Aqualad who he had given the injection to just an hour ago.

Now he only had one option but he wasn't sure that it would work.

But it had too.

Robin picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited, the clock ticking.

"Zatanna, I have a question . . . "

**A/N- **I'm so tired . . . =_= Please review and answer my question. Sorry about shortness. I'm going to sleep now. Peace.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- . . . . . . . . . . . . Huh?

Okay, I've decided to keep my "short" chapters and update like every other day. ^-^ For readers of my fanfic "The Deadly Blast From the Past", I've started the sequel! Please enjoy, read and review!

**Chapter 7**

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League Watch-Tower_**

Robin sat back in the couch he was sitting on and enjoyed the shocked looks on Superman's and Flash's faces. Of course Batman wasn't surprised. Robin knew that Batman would have it figured out by the time he would get to explain. A smile tugged at the corners of Robin's lips.

"We . . . They . . . Dead? . . . What . . . " Superman slowly said, the shock still fresh.

Flash couldn't say anything. He was speechless for once in his life. He just couldn't believe that the villains had finally defeated the Justice League. He just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

But it was.

The haunting look in the young heros' eyes was proof enough.

Especially the look in Robin's eyes. They no longer contained the laughter. They now contained a haunting look but it was different from Kid Flash's and Artemis'; it seemed darker like tainted innocence. Flash sadly smiled. That poor kid. He and his friends had to see things that no kid should see.

It just wasn't fair.

Then again, life wasn't fair.

And they were a part of it, no exceptions.

Batman glanced at Flash and Superman, amused at their shock. Oh, he was never letting them live this down. Never. Batman then glanced at Robin, noticing that Robin picked up his drink with his right hand. Batman's eyes narrowed under his mask. Robin always picked up drinks with his left hand even though he was right-handed. He never picked up drinks with his right hand.

He only did that when his left arm was injured.

"Robin," Batman started, "what is wrong with your left hand?"

Robin and Flash stiffened at Batman's words. Artemis raised an eyebrow. There was something wrong with Robin's left hand? He hadn't mentioned anything about being injured. But seeing how Kid Flash reacted, he knew something. Artemis mentally sighed. When was Robin going to stop only telling Kid Flash things? Didn't he know that only made the team worry more?

Batman narrowed at Kid Flash, knowing that he would be easier to scare. Kid Flash shifted under Batman's gaze, his palms slowly starting to sweat. He made sure to not make eye contact with the bat, knowing that if he did, he would crack and tell him everything.

Robin just ignored Batman's glare at Kid Flash. He had told Kid Flash to avoid eye contact with Batman and he would be fine. Robin glanced at his friend next to him. Kid Flash seemed to be slowly cracking. Robin sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to tell anyone about his condition but apparently, luck wasn't on his side today.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try one more time to keep his secret.

Robin shrugged. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Batman turned his narrowed eyes towards Robin. "No, it's not. It has to be something serious to not use it. Even when you had broken it, you still used it. So Robin, answer my question."

Robin sighed, defeated. "It's nothing really. It's just something Poison Ivy had managed to get me with before she died."

Artemis was surprised. Poison Ivy was dead? He hadn't told them that! She glanced at Kid Flash and saw no signs of surprise. Again with only telling Kid Flash! Artemis was SO having a talk with Robin when they got back to their time.

Batman frowned. "I have made cures for Poison Ivy's plants' poisons. So why haven't you taken care of it?"

" . . . Because this is something new of her's and it's not exactly poison. Well, it is but it's not just normal poison. It's machine-like AND plant-like. It's something I've never seen before. But I managed to make a cure for it . . . Kind of," Robin said, shifting his gaze from Batman to his left hand.

"Kind of? What does that mean, Robin? Either you did or you didn't," Batman sternly said, panic slowly forming in his heart.

Robin locked his gaze with Batman's eyes and sadly smiled. "When you put it that way, I guess I didn't. I only managed to extend my time, giving me more time to fix the past."

Artemis gasped at the hidden meaning in Robin's words. Did that mean that he was dying? No. He couldn't be dying! He just couldn't!

Batman caught Robin's meaning as well. "How long do you have, Robin?"

Another sad smile graced Robin's lips. "One day."

**A/N- ^-^ **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm going through some writer's block. -_- Anyway, I've published a new YJ fanfic called "His Eternal Secret"! It's about Robin. ^-^ (Of course.) I hope you stop by it! Please review after reading!

Note- My chapters will vary from 500-1000 words.

**Chapter 8**

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

Robin had injected Aqualad with the cure he had made three days ago. Now he only had four days left. Robin sighed. Now all he had to do was wait for Zatanna to get the spell they needed and to make it work.

"Dude! What happened to your hand?"

Robin blinked in surprise. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Kid Flash was standing behind him.

Robin slipped his glove back on. "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing!" Kid Flash said, grabbing Robin's left hand.

Robin slightly flinched, the pain in his left hand growing stronger. Kid Flash noticed this and sat down on the couch, taking Robin with him.

"Want to explain this?" Kid Flash asked, slipping off the glove.

"Not really," Robin answered, staring at his left hand.

Kid Flash snorted. "Of course you don't."

Robin lightly chuckled. "Guess I can."

Kid Flash flashed a smile as Robin started his tale of his wound.

**_Year: 2008, Location: Justice League Watch-Tower_**

"So that's why you kept rushing Zatanna to find the time travel spell," Artemis said thoughtfully.

Robin nodded. "Yes."

"But how will coming back to the past fix your condition?" Superman asked Robin.

Robin smirked. "Because if you guys never died, Aqualad and I wouldn't have faced Poison Ivy."

"Wait, that's why Aqualad's in that coma?" Artemis asked, once again annoyed that he hadn't told the team.

"Yes. He followed me when I had gone after Poison Ivy," Robin answered Artemis.

Batman interrupted their discussion. "You were saying Robin?"

"Anyway, now that you guys know not to die on January 11 of the year 2012, we can go back to that day," Robin said, standing up.

Kid Flash and Artemis stood up as well.

"I take it that you're leaving now?" Batman asked, standing up too.

Robin nodded. "Yep. We have to get back to the year 2012 and get the others and then use a spell that will literally turn back time."

Batman and the others nodded.

A time vortex appeared just then and Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis jumped in, waving good bye.

But it wasn't good bye.

It was a "see you later".

**A/N- **I think there will be only like one more chapter or maybe two. I don't know. Please reveiw!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I'm not saying it. No freaking way. Not when this is the last chapter.

Someone mentioned that I didn't describe Robin's wound. I completely forget to do that! I was in a rush to get all these chapters out that I forgot. T-T I'm so sorry . . . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the very last chapter of this fanfic! Please review! Please!

**Chapter 9**

**_Year: 2012, Location: Mount Justice_**

M'gann and Superboy had nearly jumped out of their skins when Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis came crashing down in front of them.

"GET OFF OF ME, KID FLASH! OR SO HELP ME I'LL-" Artemis yelled, struggling to get out from underneath Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smiled, not hearing her threats. "You finally called me Kid Flash."

Artemis' face blushed slightly as she proceeded to kick Kid Flash's butt. Robin chuckled as he got up. Those two were SO getting together in the future. It was only a matter of time.

M'gann chuckled too but stopped when she noticed pain radiating off of Robin's left arm. How did she not noticed it before? The pain was immense! She grabbed Robin's left hand and slipped off the glove dispite Robin's protests. When the glove was off, she gasped. His hand was completely black and so was his wrist. After that, she didn't know because his hero outfit covered it.

Robin tugged his hand out of M'gann's. "Don't worry, M'gann. It's nothing."

"How bad is it?" M'gann whispered.

Robin slipped his glove back on. "It's almost near my heart. My left arm is completely black now and now some of my chest."

M'gann gasped. "But that means you'll-"

"No, I won't. Not if the spell works," Robin interrupted her.

"Oh," M'gann said, her heart calming now.

"M'gann, could you keep this a secret? I don't see why we should worry everyone else when this isn't even going to last another hour," Robin asked her, rubbing the back of his neck.

M'gann smiled with understanding. "Of course."

"Thanks," Robin said as he grabbed one ear of both Artemis and Kid Flash, dragging them with him.

M'gann then went to Aqualad's room where Superboy was.

"It's time," she told him, smiling.

Superboy gave her a soft smile as he picked up Aqualad's sleeping form. He would never admit this but after some thought, he regreted the chance of never getting to know Superman. But now he would be able to. That is, if Superman was willing.

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked.

Everyone nodded. They HAD been ready since the day that Zatanna had found the spells that would fix everything. They had been so happy to find out that they would get their mentors back.

Zatanna, seeing their nods, breathed in and then out. Focusing on her powers, mumbled a string of ancient words and the room spun in circles.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Artemis muttered, leaning against Kid Flash who only smiled in response.

Zatanna then said the last line of words and then suddenly, everyone was where they had been in the morning of January 11.

**_With Artemis_**

Artemis was now back to practicing her aim with Green Arrow which she hadn't wanted to do since she figured that she was as good as she was going to get. Tears stung her eyes. She had missed him so much! Blinking back her tears, she aimed her arrow and hit the bull's eye.

"See, you CAN get better!" Green Arrow said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

If only he knew how much she had missed that hand.

**_With Aqualad_**

Aqualad was very confused.

Was everything that happened a dream?

Aqualad frowned. He didn't think so. He didn't have dreams usually but when he did, they would be of being with his crush. Aqualad sighed. He had to let go of his feeling for her. He HAD to! If he didn't, seeing his two best friends happy would continue to break his heart.

Breaking off that train of thought, he called Artemis. After a few minutes of speaking to her, he hung up. It hadn't been a dream. It had been reality.

But not anymore, he thought as he went to go see the king he had missed for so long.

**_With Superboy and M'gann_**

Superboy was back at Mount Justice with M'gann.

"I'm going to go see my uncle. Do you want to got see Superman?" M'gann softly asked, playing with her fingers.

Superboy nodded. "Yes. He can no longer deny my existence."

M'gann mentally sighed as they headed towards the zeta tubes. At least Superboy was willing to see Superman now, she thought herself.

Now to go see her uncle who she had missed so much, the one who she could barely live without.

**_With Kid Flash_**

He was back home, sitting on the couch with his uncle. Unable to control himself, he threw his arms around his uncle and cried.

Barry (A.K.A- Flash) hugged Wally back, understanding everything. Wally tried to speak but Barry shushed him and patted his back.

"It's okay, Wally, it's okay," Barry whispered.

**_With Robin_**

Robin was now back with Bruce and Alfred eating breakfeast. He didn't cry though. He was too happy to have them back.

Bruce glanced at Dick, noting the change in his facial empression. It seemed to be so happy as if he hadn't seen them in a long time. Understanding hitting him, Bruce got up and crashed Dick in his embrace.

"What . . . ?" Dick asked, confused.

Bruce tightened his arms. "It's been a while, hasn't it Dick?"

Dick's confusion melted into understanding. "Yeah, it has."

_The End . . ._

**A/N-** Well, there you go. The final chapter. If you were disappointed, I'm sorry. You guys said to update as soon as possible so I did. I hope you guys have enjoyed this fanfic and that you've finally figured out what the title means. ^-^ Please review! This was over 1000 words!


End file.
